Cervical erosion is a common disease in gynecology, it is caused by superficial defect formed by squamous epithelium necrosis and abscission at cervix and vagina, or eversion of the mucosa at cervical canal, it is expressed by the increase of exudation and secretion, congestion and oedema of cervix mucosa, microorganism infection and etc., and it is happened in the chronic cervix inflammation. This symptom is not only deferred and difficult to be cured and substantially influent the normal life, but it is also possible to be developed into cancer.
At present, in China and other countries, most of the treatment methods of the cervical erosion use physical therapy in clinic such as electric ironing, freezing, laser and other means to make erosive tissue to be necrotized and obscised, or use corrosive medicament such as potassium dichromate, silver nitrate etc. to destroy the erosive tissue; for serious patients, even use surgical operation to cut out the cervix or uterus. The therapies mentioned above would bring great pains to the patients; when removing erosive tissue, a lot of normal tissues will be involved. Other medicaments purchased from market generally use ethanol as solvent, so it has a strong stimulation, while the solute itself also has stimulation to cause pain and injure normal skin. Furthermore, most all of these products are functionally limited to sterilization, and have an effect to control infection, but destroy the equilibrium of microorganism state, and cannot cure the infection radically. Therefore, it is necessary all along to develop a medicament for treating cervix erosion in the field.
In the research of “bio-waves” theory, the present inventor has set up a bacterial wave growth model. Through researching, it is known that this wave is of its intrinsic regulation mechanism: some chemical substances are able to participate the regulation in the bio-wave process, so as to transform an abnormal periodic slow wave into a normal physiological chaotic quick wave, and this kind of substances are known as promoting wave factors. Through separating, purifying and identifying, it is determined that one of the factors is N-acetyl-D-glucosamine, the promoting wave function of which is shown in lubricating and protecting the cell. Many biochemical and physiological process of human body need the participation of the promoting wave factors, and it would lead to an abnormal state, if this kind of promoting wave factors is lacked in the living body.
N-acetyl-D-glucosamine is a chemical reagent. From the 1990's, it is continually used to treat pericementitis (WO9102530A1), microbiological infection (WO9718790A3), intestinal inflammation (WO9953929A1), cornea disease (JP10287570A2), hypertrophy of the prostate (U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,615) and so on. It is also applied in cosmetology (JP59013708A2), shampoo preparation (JP2011505A2), tissue growth regulation agent (WO/A 8 702244), and etc., but it has not been used in the manufacture of a medicament for treating cervix erosion disease up to now.
The applicant of the present invention finds that N-acetyl-D-glucosamine is able to effectively treat cervix erosion, this discovery is extremely beyond people's expectation, because curing cervix erosion needs many assistant cooperation of controlling microorganism infection, resist local exudation, removing tissue inflammation oedema and pain, and improving tissue reparation and etc., so that doctors have to prescribe multiple medicaments combined with each other to cure the patients, but now it is found that a medicament with N-actyl-D-glucosamine as active component by itself is able to cure cervix erosion. Although the current techniques have disclosed the resistance for microorganism infection and tissue growth regulating functions of N-actyl-D-glucosamine, the discovery of the present application is quite a surprise to the people.